Ayako Ito
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Many fail to notice Ayako's snake-like qualities. So beguiled by her beauty, the Ito could probably have married into a greater clan before her transformation. A Shisai of the highest order, when she combines strength with her sisters she can become nigh-unstoppable. Pros: * Blood of Orochi (1) * Channel (8) * Bravery and decent Ki generation * Good Movement, Light Footed and Steady * Gains Force of Will (1-2) and Iron Will (1-2) if within 3" of other friendly Shisai * Defensive Trigger Side-Step Defense Cons: * Low MS, circumstantual Trigger - Combo Attack (1) Synergy: Ayako, like the other Shisai, work at her best when beside her sss-ters - Sakura and Satsuki. This gives the girls both an offensive and defensive advantage in all Ki duels which is what the girls do. Taking all three isn't cheap (24-rice) but in 50-rice games in can be well worth it. If going for this sss-terhood build, Kazuhiko is well worth considering. In addition to helping their poison game, his main role in this group is to act as a sacrifice to keep your girls alive. The loss of a 4-rice model to let the girls maintain Force of Will/ Iron Will (2) can be well worth the investment against enemies seeking to break their sssynergy. Tips & Tactics: With the highest Channel in the Ito's arsenal (8"), consider having your other channelers (Sakura, Satsuki, and Kazuhiko) focus on her - then let her redirect the ki to another ally within 8". In total its possible for this group to grant another model in their group +7-ki. Psychic Arsenal While Ayako has three Ki feats, none of them can be used as part of a movement. Fortunately all of them have impressive range - so if you can get her into position on turn 1 (even if its just to run for her first action - then employ a Ki feat for her second action), she can unleash psychic havok in the following turns. The other downside to Ayoko's mental powers is that each can only be used once per turn - meaning you need to be selective of which feat to use and on whom. * Hypnotic Gaze causes the target to become fatigued (Rested -> Tired -> Exhaust) AND gain a Stun marker. This is a devistating counter to drop on an enemy that has engaged an ally (including Ayako) in melee on the current turn, as it will result in a -2 penalty total (Stunned + Exhausted) - leaving it nicely exposed for additional penalties (such as being Outnumbered) that could result in the target's death. * Psychic Drain should rarely be used on any target with less than 3-Ki, but stealing 2-Ki for the price of 1-Ki can still be good (its +1 more for you, and -2 less for them). Its especially useful to use prior Ki being channeled to Ayako (so she has room to store it) and prior her Channeling Ki out (so she can redirect the stolen Ki to her allies). Also, Bakemono hate Psychic drain since they often have plenty of Ki stored in the Horde-pool, but low Ki defense to avoid it being taken. * Psychic Venom isn't highly effective on its own, but used in combination with Satsuki's Accelerate Venom feat it can be very lethal on minor enemies; especially ones wearing armor (which offers no defense to poison). I.e.: ** Use Psychic Venom to flood the target with six Poison (1) counters. ** Use Accelerate Venom to cause -1 Wound and give the target a Poison (2) counter; they still have three Poison (1) counters. ** Use Accelerate Venom again to cause -2 wounds, and give them another Poison (2) counter; they still have one Poison (1) counter. ** At the end of the turn, they take -2 more wounds (total damage = 5 from Poison)